A multidisciplinary study of living Aleutian and Pribilof Island Aleutsis a major goal. We will assemble our field research team in Anchorage after finalizing voluntary participation by the Aleuts. Most of the team will have had prior experience in the study of Aleuts. Bone mineralization, cardiology, serology, anthropometry and oral health will again be emphasized. We anticipate drilling core specimens of Aleut and Eskimo skeletons in Moscow and Leningrad. In addition, we will receive specimens of 120 Indian skeletons of pecos Pueblo, for which there is much contextual information on diet and other essential parameters. Our forensic services to medical examiners will continue to expand.